Elemental wonderworker
Race: Gnome The elemental wonderworker attempts to understand the true nature of the elements through bizarre methods. She has at least one elemental graft that is extremely special to her, because it is alive. As she grows in power, so does her graft, until she and it are like twin souls inhabiting the same body. Level Base Attack Bonus Fort Ref Will Special 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 1st + 0 + 2 + 0 + 2 Arcane Pool, Cantrips, Elemental Body, Spell Combat 3 1 – – – – – 2nd + 1 + 3 + 0 + 3 – 4 2 – – – – – 3rd + 2 + 3 + 1 + 3 Magus Arcana 4 3 – – – – – 4th + 3 + 4 + 1 + 4 – 4 3 1 – – – – 5th + 3 + 4 + 1 + 4 Bonus Feat 4 4 2 – – – – 6th + 4 + 5 + 2 + 5 Magus Arcana 5 4 3 – – – – 7th + 5 + 5 + 2 + 5 Knowledge Pool 5 4 3 1 – – – 8th + 6/+ 1 + 6 + 2 + 6 Improved Spell Combat 5 4 4 2 – – – 9th + 6/+ 1 + 6 + 3 + 6 Magus Arcana 5 5 4 3 – – – 10th + 7/+ 2 + 7 + 3 + 7 – 5 5 4 3 1 – – 11th + 8/+ 3 + 7 + 3 + 7 Bonus Feat, Spell Recall 5 5 4 4 2 – – 12th + 9/+ 4 + 8 + 4 + 8 Magus Arcana 5 5 5 4 3 – – 13th + 9/+ 4 + 8 + 4 + 8 – 5 5 5 4 3 1 – 14th + 10/+ 5 + 9 + 4 + 9 Greater Spell Combat 5 5 5 4 4 2 – 15th + 11/+ 6/+ 1 + 9 + 5 + 9 Magus Arcana 5 5 5 5 4 3 – 16th + 12/+ 7/+ 2 + 10 + 5 + 10 – 5 5 5 5 4 3 1 17th + 12/+ 7/+ 2 + 10 + 5 + 10 Bonus Feat 5 5 5 5 4 4 2 18th + 13/+ 8/+ 3 + 11 + 6 + 11 Magus Arcana 5 5 5 5 5 4 3 19th + 14/+ 9/+ 4 + 11 + 6 + 11 Greater Spell Access 5 5 5 5 5 5 4 20th + 15/+ 10/+ 5 + 12 + 6 + 12 – 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 Elemental Body: At 1st level, the elemental wonderworker grafts to you a piece of living elemental, the type of which you choose: air, earth, fire, or water. This graft takes the flesh slot, and grants several abilities as the elemental scion gains levels. Class Level Elemental Resistance Special 1st 1 Elemental Spellcasting, Elemental Graft Affinity 2nd 1 Graft Awareness 3rd 2 – 4th 2 Grafted Health 5th 3 – 6th 3 – 7th 4 Uncanny Dodge 8th 4 – 9th 5 – 10th 5 Improved Graft Affinity 11th 6 – 12th 6 – 13th 7 Improved Uncanny Dodge 14th 7 – 15th 8 – 16th 8 Greater Graft Affinity 17th 9 – 18th 9 – 19th 10 – 20th 10 Elemental Soul Class Level: The elemental wonderworker class level. Elemental Resistance: The elemental graft in the elemental wonderworker body grants resistance equal to 1/2 of his class level to the corresponding energy type: electricity for air, acid for earth, fire for fire, and cold for water. Elemental Spellcasting: Whenever the elemental wonderworker casts a spell with an elemental or energy descriptor that matches his chosen element, he adds + 1 caster level. For the purpose of this ability, spells with the air or electricity descriptor match the air element, spells with the acid or earth descriptor match earth, spells with the fire descriptor match fire, and spells with the cold or water descriptor match water. Elemental Graft Affinity: Though the elemental wonderworker might have a variety of elemental grafts, e creates a bond with the type of elemental graft the Inmost granted him. He are able to speak the language of the chosen elemental. This bond also allows him to more easily take on other grafts of the same kind. Any time that the elemental scion receives an elemental graft of the same kind as his chosen element, determine the time required and gp cost as if the normal cost were reduced by 25%. Graft Awareness: At 2nd level, the elemental graft granted to the elemental wonderworker by the Inmost becomes sentient. It gains an Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma score equal to 3 + his class level. His graft can communicate telepathically with you. Its sensory abilities are too limited for it to clearly perceive the outside world (it can’t make Perception checks, for example), but its presence aids the elemental scion’s senses slightly, granting him a +2 bonus on Perception checks. Grafted Health: As the elemental wonderworker grafts increasingly integrate themselves into his body, he become slightly more robust. Beginning at 4th level, he gain + 1 hit point per graft that matches his chosen element. Uncanny Dodge: The awareness of the elemental wonderworkers sentient elemental graft improves his reactions. At 7th level, he cannot be caught flat-footed and react to danger before his senses would normally allow you to do so. If the elemental scion already has uncanny dodge from another class, he gains improved uncanny dodge instead. Improved Graft Affinity: At 10th level, the elemental wonderworker becomes so accustomed to the presence of elemental grafts integrated in him that the penalty associated with attaching an elemental graft is lessened by one half (to a minimum of -1). Improved Uncanny Dodge: The awareness of the elemental wonderworker’s sentient elemental graft continues to improve his reactions. From 13th level on, the elemental scion can no longer be flanked. Greater Graft Affinity: By 16th level, the elemental wonderworker has grown completely used to the presence of elemental grafts that he takes no penalty from attaching an elemental graft, and all existing penalties are eliminated. Elemental Soul: At 20th level, the elemental wonderworker and his elemental graft have become one being. The elemental scion gains the outsider type with the appropriate elemental subtype, and as such gains immunity to bleed, paralysis, poison and sleep effects, stunning, critical hits, precision damage, and flanking. He gains darkvision 60 ft. and no longer needs to breathe, eat, or sleep. However, he can be raised, reincarnated, or resurrected due to his dual nature as humanoid and elemental. This ability replaces the magus’s spellstrike, spell recall, medium armor proficiency, fighter training, heavy armor proficiency, counterstrike, and true magus abilities. Category:Gnome archtypes